1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data transmission and reception in a communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for transmitting and receiving data in a communication system using repeaters.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a communication system, a Base Station (BS) transmits and receives data to and from a Mobile Station (MS) via a direct link. Due to the fixedness of the BS, a shadowing area may exist within the coverage area of the BS or channel status may fluctuate. Therefore, the communication system has limitations in efficiently providing a communication service. To avert this problem, the communication system employs repeaters for amplification and coverage expansion of signals from the BS.
The use of repeaters expands a cell coverage area and provides a better channel to an MS. In addition, the BS can provide a high-speed data channel to an MS at a cell boundary that worsens the channel status via the repeater.
In the communication system, the BS can use repeaters for data transmission and reception to and from the MS. With reference to FIG. 1, the structure of frames transmitted from a BS and repeaters will be described below.
FIG. 1 illustrates a frame structure for data transmission and reception of a BS and repeaters in a conventional communication system.
The communication system comprises a BS, an MS, and repeaters for relaying signals between the BS and the MS.
Referring to FIG. 1, when the BS transmits and receives data to and from the MS, each frame transmitted from the BS and the repeaters, Repeater 1 to Repeater n comprises DownLink (DL) and UpLink (UL) areas.
The DL area comprises a preamble, a MAP, and data bursts. The preamble delivers a synchronization signal for synchronization acquisition. The MAP comprises data restoration information for restoring the data of the data bursts. The data bursts carry the transmission data.
The frames transmitted from the BS and the repeaters are configured to transmit the same data simultaneously. In this context, there exists a need for developing a technique for increasing overall system capacity through efficient use of resources in a system having a BS and repeaters.